Accident
by Shyma Tavrott Lupin
Summary: Obi-Wan! How could you do this! This was a gift from my master! He gave it to me when I was knighted!" Xanatos screamed at the boy. Obi-Wan cringed a bit. Xanatos was scary when he was mad.Non-Slash Companion Piece To Someday


**Hey guys, here is your first companion piece for Someday! Sorry it took a while, but here it is. Enjoy!**

"Obi-Wan, come on, seriously" Xanatos Omega lightly chastised his 5 year old apprentice. The two sat at the dinner table across from one another, discussing a recent event.

"I'm sorry master...it's just that...I don't know...it was hard...and we came beck from that mission just a few days ago...and well...I didn't really get to practice that much.." Obi-Wan said quietly, looking away from his master's piercing green eyes.

"Obi-Wan....that's no excuse for failing your saber exam..." Xanatos said as softly as he could. He really didn't want his padawan to feel belittled, like he was when he was a padawan. Xanatos knew what it was like to be yelled at for his mistakes, and it wasn't nice.

"It was only a little quiz..." Obi-Wan muttered.

"Alright kiddo..." Xanatos sighed. Although he regretted it a bit because he realized it sounded impatient. He looked Obi-Wan, who had his head bowed to his chest "Why don't you go get your report card, and then we'll see what else you need help with. It's on the dresser in my room."

Obi-Wan gave a small nod before he slid off his chair and slowly walked off towards his master's room.

Once he saw he boy dissapear into his room, Xanatos sighed again. Maybe he was being a little too hard. They did after all come back from that escort mission only 2 days ago. He supposed even he wouldn't have been focused on an exam if he were his apprentice. Not to mention a five year old had only so much capability. Xanatos knew he would have to apologize for that later. He didn't like to see Obi-Wan that way and he most definately didn't want to give his apprentice the impression that this would be a regular thing.

A sudden crash pulled Xanatos out of his thoughts. His first thought was that of Obi-Wan. Was the boy hurt?

"Obi-Wan? What did you break?" he called. When he heard no reply, Xanatos's heart leapt to his throat as he shot off his chair and ran into his room. At first he was relieved, when he saw Obi-Wan standing a few feet away, safe and sound. But his relief quickly turned into anger when he horror the small shattered item in front of the boy.

His eyes widened in shock and hurt when he saw what the item was. It was the snowglobe that Qui-Gon had given him as a present for his knighting. The globe had contained a small levitating river stone inside of it, resembling the one he wore on his necklace, both items, force sensitive. As simple as it was, it had meant the world to the young knight. And now, to see it in pieces in front of him....it was heartbreaking.

"I didn't do it on purpose master, it fell.." came the small voice of Obi-Wan as he turned to face the older man.

But the anger was already building up inside of Xanatos "Obi-Wan! How could you do this?! This was a gift from my master! He gave it to me when I was knighted!" he shouted at the small boy.

Obi-Wan cringed a bit. Xanatos was scary when he was mad.

"What the kriffing hell were you thinking?!" he screamed.

"I'm sorry master, I'll pick it up" Obi-Wan squeeked, bending over and swiping up a few pieces of glass onto his palm.

"No!" Xanatos yelled crouching next to the boy "I don't need you getting hurt" he roughly shoved the boy away from the mess, and began picking up the glass himself.

Obi-Wan's lip quivered a bit. He felt terrible inside. It was such a horrible feeling, that his five year old vocabulary couldn't exactly express it in words. Xanatos had never really yelled at him. Lightly berated him, sure, but never screamed. Obi-Wan had never looked into his master's eyes and seen a void of anger before. Never.

"Well don't just stand there, throw out what's in your hand!" Xanatos growled, not taking his eyes off his work. Obi-Wan silently obeyed. He was almost glad when he stepped onto the cold kitchen floor...away from his master. He disposed of the glass and quietly climbed up onto a chair at the table. The last thing he wanted to do now was get in his master's way. He shuddered just remembering the way the older man looked at him. It was something he never wanted to experience ever again.

At that moment, Xanatos strode into the kitchen. Obi-Wan kept his head low and avoided his master's gaze. Xanatos dumped the shards of glass he held into the trash and strode out as quickly as he came. Obi-Wan bowed his head lower when he felt the rush of the wind as his master passed. He really wanted to apologize....but what if Xanatos yelled again?

Full of inner turmoil, the boy hopped off his chair and peeked over the kitchen wall into the living room.

He peered over as Xanatos flopped down onto the couch, tucked his legs underneath himself to sit cross legged, and burried his face in his hands. Obi-Wan continued to watch his master just sit there with his face in his hands untill Xanatos's gaze slowly drifted upwards towards him. When Obi-Wan realized he had been spotted, he ducked behind the kitchen wall.

"Obi-Wan...." Xanatos called softly. Obi-Wan noted it didn't sound angry like it did a few minutes ago, rather exhausted was the word to describe it. Still, Obi-Wan was afraid. He remained where he stood.

"Obi-Wan, please, come here" Xanatos called again . Obi-Wan hesitated. His master did sound sincere but....

"I won't yell Obi-Wan, I promise" Xanatos added, as if he had read the boy's mind. Obi-Wan thought for a second. He wanted to believe the older man....Xanatos had never lied to him before...but then again Xanatos had never yelled at him before either....

Nevertheless he still stepped out from the kitchen and into the living room. He looked shyly up to the older man's now greyish eyes.

"Come here kiddo" Xanatos gestured towards himself. Obi-Wan immediately accepted the welcoming gesture. He dashed over and crawled quickly into his master's lap. All the fear inside of him disapeared as he felt the warmth of the older man around him. Whether it was physical warmth or through their bond wasn't to clear to him, but he really didn't care.

"I'm sorry master" Obi-Wan said quietly "I really didn't mean it..."

"I know you didn't" Xanatos said softly as he brought his arms around his apprentice and held the boy close "And _I'm _sorry. I shouldn't have blown up on you like that."

Obi-Wan remained silent and simply curled himself up in his master's hold.

"It's just that, that snowglobe was very important to me. And it kind of hurt me to see it broken is all" Xanatos explained "Do you understand?"

ObiWan nodded "But you screamed...really loud...and it was really scary..."

"Obi-Wan..." Xanatos breathed into the boy's airy ginger hair "I am so sorry. I never meant to yell. I really didn't I would never...because I know what it feels like..." he said, a sudden sick feeling washing over him as he realized...he was becoming the man he swore he would never be. "It'll never happen again. I promise."

Obi-Wan just nodded "So you're not mad anymore? And you still love me?"

The words broke Xanaos's heart. He pulled the boy closer to himself "Of course I still love you. You are my padawan and I will never stop loving you, for as long as I live Obi-Wan."

"Good" Obi-Wan muttered befre snuggling comfortably into his master's chest.

"Now, let's call it a night" Xanatos sighed as he stood up, his apprentice in his arms "I'm gonna pass out if I have to deal with you for another second, you little scoundrel you" he smiled reaching over to the boy's stomach and tickling him. Obi-Wan giggled "What's a scoundrel?"

"You. That should be the new definition of scoundrel. Obi-Wan Kenobi" Xanatos smirked.

"That's me!" Obi-Wan stated.

"Yes that is!" Xanatos grinned before he began tickiling his apprentice once more.

It was a while before both master and apprentice calmed themselves down enough to go to bed. But once they did, each of them had time to think over what had just occured. Of course theyboth regretted it a bit, but at the same time appreciated it. Because they knew it was these kinds of things that made their relationship, even stronger.

**Bit of a crappy ending but then again it is pretty late XD This is based on something that happened to me earlier today. Except I was the Xanatos of the situation. And I felt it would make a really good short =] **

**You guys can expect the next short soon, but until then, review!!**


End file.
